


A Father's Sin

by Akaitsuki97, ArtemisaDayz (Akaitsuki97)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aura Bond, Aura Guardian Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gen, Pokéspeech, Psychic Abilities, Selectively Mute Ash, Selectively Mute Ketchum family, Selectively Mute Red (Pokemon), Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaitsuki97/pseuds/Akaitsuki97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaitsuki97/pseuds/ArtemisaDayz
Summary: There is something sinister brewing underneath this facade that society built onto itself. Team Rocket gaining power and momentum back after nearly twenty of dormancy. A Master Champion going missing. A father's secrets slowing unraveling in front of his eldest child. A boy who has no spark yet is willing to risk it all for the sake of his family and legacy.Can be found on fanfiction.net under Artemisadayz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's our hero's birthday! Make a wish Ash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story can be found on fanfiction.net under Artemisadayz (me!) as well. If you wish to read the rest of the story (three more chapters over there) then head on over cuz I'll probably post the next chapter on Saturday. Sorry not sorry. If I knew to link to it on here I would.

**Prologue**

**Pallet Town, Kanto, Japan**

**May 22, XX93**

**Age 6**

Satoshi Aster Ketchum, or more commonly known at home, Ash is finally turning 7 years tonight. At the stroke of the eighth chime. Tonight is also the night that his parents will tell him if he is going to be a big brother to a little girl or a little boy... either way he's gonna be the best big brother ever! He could barely contain himself as he darted in between his parents legs. Chatting at them about his classes, the few friends that he has, and of course his special Sume-sume. 

Ash was just about to make another pass of his father's legs when large and calloused hands reached out for him, which easily caught him and lefted his small form high. He let out a joyous shriek as he reached to wrap around his father's neck.

"Daddy!"

"Where do you think you're going, you little Mankay?"

Ash giggled. "I'm not a Mankay, daddy!"

"Uh-huh, don't change the subject, Ashy."

Ash pouted at the nickname.

"I'm waiting for Sume-Sume!" 

Satoshi senior chuckled lowly. "You can do that while you sit down and rest, can't you?"

Ash continued to pout at his father but nonetheless settled himself down. The first to arrive was not his Sume-sume, but his former best friend, Gary Oak. The older boy has changed a lot since the two started the new school year, Ash's new classmates believe everything Gary says about Ash, regardless how it has affected the raven so far. So Ash was not happy that Gary had shown up to his birthday party and is now acting like it's his party instead of Ash's. The next person to arrive was his godfather, a man whose hair is even redder than his mother's. 

He gave the birthday boy an awkward hug and a dragonite plushy with a ribbon tied around its neck. Ash gave it a squeezing hug, causing the poor thing to call out a realistic roar. Startling the two boys.

After his godfather came his uncle, his mother's younger brother, he was holding his young four year old daughter, Leaf, named after her late mother, who most called her Green but that wasn't much of surprise since his daddy's nickname was Red and uncle Shigeru (Gary's father) was called Blue. Uncle Silver lowered Leaf down to Ash's level so she can give him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Birthday Satoshi-nii!"

"Thank you Leaf-chan, but remember I like to be called Ash!" The birthday boy gave the younger girl his infamous megawatt smile.

"Ok Ashy-nii!"

Ash continues to smile as if he hadn't heard anything.

Silver ignored his brother-in-law and his friends who were conversing in hush tones in favor of helping his sister bring out the food.

"Big brother has been making waves with the old man's old associates." He whispered, already knowing that there's high probability that his older sister already knows this.

"Not just dad's friends but making some of his own too."

Silver frowned, deciding to change the subject in a loud tone. "Waterflower isn't here yet? I thought for sure he'd be the first to arrive with his little troop."

The men gave worrying glances at each other. Another knock at the door distracted them.

"That must be them right now," muttered Red, just loud enough for the adults to hear.

It wasn't who they were expecting but it was still another invited guest. A couple with their son who happened to be the same age as Ash had arrive. The Man, Hiroshi, looked strangely enough like a male version of Delia. Red tends to get disturb shivers whenever he thinks about his sister's husband. Minami, Red's twin sister looked just like him, the only difference being that she has their father's foreign blue eyes and tanner skin tone, while Red has their mother's deep red eyes and pale white skin. They both got their father pitch black hair.

Due to this strange likeness of the couples, their sons look identical to one another with minor but obvious differences. Ritchie, Minami and Hiroshi's son, has a darker skin tone than Ash, Minami's blue eyes, and auburn hair of Hiroshi. Ash also has his scars that set him apart from his cousin. Both Delia and Red had gotten used to them, so it's a little disconcerting to be reminded what Ash looks like without them zigzaging across his cheeks.

Red gave his sister, nephew, and brother-in-law an awkward smile.

"Please come in, Ritchi can you go play with Ash in the living. I'll take his present and put it with the rest."

"Okay uncle Red!"

Ritchie took no time to go to play with his cousin.

"Not who you were expecting aniki?"

"Ethan and the girls haven't shown up yet."

Minami hummed, "Odd, usually your old stalker would the first to show up to any event he knows you're at."

Red scowled at his sister. "Ethan is not a stalker. Silver maybe but not Gold."

"I'm not a stalker!"

Every adult in the room gave the red head the same look.

"Sure, whatever you say little brother."

"Hanako!"

"Its Delia and you know it..."

"We shouldn't worry about Waterflower all that much, his girls are probably holding him back but I'm sure Kasume would start screeching her head off to hurry up." Lance spoke up. "That girl wouldn't want to be away from Ash for long."

They all nodded in agreement. It didn't take too long for few more guest to arrive but once again, Gold and Kasume still haven't arrived. Even Ash was noticing that his best friend wasn't there yet. Sure the other kids distracted him but only in short bursts. Red was really getting worried for his friend. Something wasn't right.

He silently made his way to the phone. He got there but not unnoticed.

"Daddy?"

Ash, in Red's perspective, came out of nowhere. He nonetheless smiled at his son, hoping it would reassure the birthday boy. It didn't, Ash still gave his father a worried look.

"They're not gonna answer. No one will. They can't. Not till after."

Ash's bright red eyes usually shone with glee and happiness but were now dull and unfocused, like he wasn't actually seeing Red in front him. Ash flinched back as if he was struck, he blinked and rubbed his eyes. Red was really worried about his son, Ash has been having similar episodes for the last couple of years.

Ash was already halfway across the room by the time Red processed what happened. He called the Cerulean City Gym first. Nobody answered. He called two more times before giving up and calling Gold's personal phone. Nothing. He called the Pokemon center.

"Cerulean City Pokemon Center, Nurse Emilia Joy speaking, how may I help you today."

"Hello, Nurse Joy, this Red Ketchum, the Kanto Champion. I'd like to know if Ethan, the current Cerulean gym leader had been in today. I called the gym but nobody answered."

"Oh dear, how unusual, he or one of the girls usually answer without fail. How many times did you called?"

"Around three?"

"Oh my! Well, I send someone over to investigate, I heard he was leaving his eldest in charge today, she just got her gym leader license a few days ago. I call right back when I get any news for you Champion Red."

"Thank you Nurse Joy. I'll be waiting to hear from you again."

Red turn to look around only find everyone at the out door dinner table waiting for him. Most of the kids, especially his own, were eating like no tomorrow. His friends and wife gave him questioning look, he sadly shook his head, no news.

He joined them with idle chatter. Soon food was put away and everyone went back inside to watch Ash open his presents.

* * *

Ash reached for his first present with perfectly hidden worry. Kasume and Uncle Gold have yet to show up, something was very wrong, he can feel it. He didn't know how to explain it nor could he describe images he is getting from his flashes. All he can tell is that it's bad and he might not see them for a long time. So in the end he just pretended not to feel the emptiness of not having his best friend by his side.

The first present he chose was from Professor Oak, it was (surprise, surprise) a book about Pokemon and their traits. While Ash had similar books, he gave the professor a polite 'thank you'. The second gift was from Uncle Blue and Gary, a beautiful and expansive looking locket/pocket watch hybrid that doubled as a compass. Gary had arrogantly mocked him about how with it, Ash no longer had an excuse for lack directional awareness (those were pretty much his exact words), he shut up quickly enough with just a look from his father. The next one Ash didn't choose, his Uncle Silver handed it to him, it was an old family ring that had Mew, a legendary pokemon that was usually sighted in the Kanto region, engraved on the flat surface on ring. Mew was curled inward with its tail curled over it's head, a tree was etched in the background, three small gems were clustered above mew, a fiery red Ruby, a grassy green Emerald, a deep navy blue Sapphire. 

Unseen and unnoticed by all of the party goers and her son, Delia, in the splitest of seconds, gave the ring an unflattering sneer. It was gone before anybody can notice oddness of her reaction.

Leaf, in turn, gave her older cousin a matching chain necklace. The ring was too big for Ash to wear properly at this point in time. Ash thank them both, knowing full well the chain was bought by Silver. His Aunt Minami present was next, it was an electric type pokemon grooming kit. He gave her a suspicious glare and betrayed glance at his parents.

"Tch, don't give us those looks brat. It's too obvious that those two will give you their pika pair's first offspring. Before anybody knows it, the Ketchums will be known for having Pikachu starters."

It was Red's turn to give his sister a betrayed look. It was to no surprise to anyone then that the present with Red and Delia names on it turned out to a yellow and black Pokemon egg. Ash didn't mind that his parents surprise was spoiled, he got up and hugged them.

"For the record, I had a Charmander as a starter."

"My bad, you just caught a Pikachu not even five seconds later."

"I hate you."

"Love ya too, bro."

Ash ignored the banter and fetched the next gift. It was from his uncle Hiroshi and cousin Ritchie, this one was a little more fun, it was a complete Kanto Poké-card set and game board layout. It even came with a signed champion card. His dad's card!

"Oh my Arceus! Did really have to give him that?! Hiro how could you?!"

All the adults laughed at Red embarrassment. No matter how long it's been since Red had been out in public as the Kanto Champion, he can't seem to hide from his fame even his own home.

"I'm sorry (Not really) but when I saw it, just had to get it. Best part it's one of the actual signed sets not the printed ones. So it ultra rare."

Red groaned. "I hate you too, Hiro."

Almost everybody was watching the exchange but Ash. He had notice the last box, it wasn't very large. He carefully opened it. Inside was large medallion, around the size of his whole hand or the size of his father's palm. Dozens upon dozens of unknown Pokemon were engraved on the edges of the medallion going inwards, circling a colorful marble with DNA helix. It looks exactly like the one his father and Uncle Blue have. It came with a letter and an old journal.

"Dad, can you read this for me?"

While Ash knows how to read, something him said it would be a really bad idea to hide it from his parents, especially since it was not signed.

Red silently read it first, each passage making him go even paler than he already is. Not good.

Red cleared his throat. "I think it's time for some cake, what do you say Ash, ready for some cake and ice cream?"

Ash knew that look. Clutching the key stone, he cheered and quickly usher the other kids away from the adults. Not for little guest ears, got it. Red glanced over Lance.

'Later', he mouthed.

Lance got the message.

* * *

At exactly eight o'clock, Ash blew out his candles. Not just that though, the video phone rang. Red smiled at his son, though as soon as they made eye contact Ash's red eyes turned dull with unshed tears. Red headed to the living room to answer.

"Hello?- What? Yes, they're here. - I see, don't worry I'll alert them immediately... don't worry they'll be there soon. Yes thank you, I'll be there later as well."

Red turn a not so happy look, one can say it was somber.

"Lance, Blue, you're both needed down at headquarters. Something happened and they request back up immediately."

Professor Oak noticed the indecisive look in his son's eyes. Gary.

"Don't you worry Shigeru, I'll take Gary home."

The indecisiveness was gone and replace by determination.

"Thanks Pops. Be good to your gramps, Gary. I love you, and tell your sister I love her too."

He left out the door before Gary could even protest. Lance followed in a more sedate matter, briefly whisper to Red before leaving as well.

Realizing it was now more serious, Professor Oak, Silver, and Minami ushered the children out to head home. Hiroshi gave the Ketchum family a nod before shutting the door behind him.

"Ash-"

Before much could be said, the Pichu egg in Ash's arm glowed brightly, revealing of course, a little Pichu.

"Pi!"

Pichu, in his excitement, shocked the whole family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment, they give me life (jk) 🙃


	2. The beginning of a new era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small introduction into the short home life of Ash Ketchum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of kidnapping, breaking and entering, and injured children. (not really sure if I need to put something else but if you got triggered by something in the story so far, I apologize. Please let me know so I can put the appropriate warnings next time and in the edits)

**Chapter 1: The beginning of new era**

**Pallet Town, Kanto, Japan**

**9:15pm March 31st, XX97**

Night had settled in a small rural town of Pallet Town. A small community, mostly made up several families, it's own 24/7 radio station, a small shopping centre with no more than three store fronts, a family run restaurant, and a farmer's market style grocery store. It's home to two very famous families, though only one is more publicly known to live there.

A windmill ranch sat on top of the largest hill, Oak Pokémon Research Ranch, where the prestigious Pokémon Professor Samual Oak lives and conducts his research... it also doubles as a school for children ages 5 thru 9. Yes, the Oak family is one of the two famous families that hail from the humble Pallet Town. Professor Oak was the man who put it on the map... but the Ketchums were ones to cement it into people's minds and hearts for all the ages.

Let us pan our view to a well size two floors, basement, attic home with four bedrooms and two baths. Currently, only two of usual three residents occupy the home. A woman in her early to mid thirties, though you'd mistake her for younger, and her ten year old son. A boy who looks so much his father with dark raven locks and crimson red eyes that usually is hidden behind brown colored contacts. Two 'z' shape scars just below his eyes marking the only visual difference between her two important men in her life. Her precious son... Who ... should be... in bed.

Delia watched as her son raced around house, chasing his newly evolved Pikachu. His long time companion, Pichu, of nearly 4 years finally evolved that very same morning. Delia can't handle it anymore, this madness has to stop before Pikachu blows another fuse.

"Satoshi Aster Ketchum!"

"Ah mom, not my full name! Gotcha!" 

Ash was finally able to catch his friend mid jump. Pikachu tried to struggled out from his owner's hold but most of his energy was already zapped out of him from trying to run away from his trainer. He readily gave up.

"Ash, just put him his pokéball and go to bed. It's late enough as it is."

"But mom, Pich- Pikachu doesn't like being his pokéball."

"Don't care."

Before he can't protest even more, Delia swiftly returned the rebellious rodent into his pokéball, far too tired to release himself immediately.

"Here," she gave her son his Pokemon back. "Take out trash then go to bed. Tomorrow's a big day for you."

Off she went, mostly likely to clean up before going off to bed herself.

* * *

"Well, well, what do have here?"

Ash rolled his eyes at his mentor's grandson. Argh, what does Gary want now?

"Go home Gary. I don't have time for... whatever it is that you do."

"I see, you certainly had a busy day." Gary gestured to... all of Ash.

Anybody can tell just by looking at Ash that he had one heck of a day. He had soot and smudges cheeks and nose, dust and dirt on his shirt and pants, muddy sneakers, a bandana to keep his hair out his face and rubber gloves.

Ash didn't even bother with the jab, just gave his 'rival' an unimpressed look.

"Had to help Mom around the house before I head back to school tomorrow."

"Ah yes!" Gary falsely exclaimed in fake happiness, right before giving the raven haired boy a mocking smirk. "You're going to school tomorrow, where as I will be starting my journey to becoming a world famous Pokemon Trainer! I'll make sure I get the best Pokemon for myself, haha!"

"So... A squirtal?"

"What? How?"

"Your dad."

That all Ash said before he shut door on Gary's shocked look.

Welp, time for bed.

* * *

_Red watched his son show his new partner around his bedroom, pointing out all his favorite things to the newly hatched Pichu. The younger Ketchum's eyes shone like glittering rubies with unadulterated enthusiasm, Red couldn't help but smile alongside Ash. Red would give him the world if he asked for it, just to see Ash smile like that forever. So it gives him great pain that he'll be the one taking it away right now._

_"Ash."_

_"Yes dad?"_

_Red picked him up effortlessly and placed him on the bed. They began their nightly ritual of tucking in the now seven year old. Red thought of a way to tell Ash what he learned. In the end, he just said what he felt Ash needed to hear._

_"I got a call from Lance... Ethan and the girls... the Cerulean City Gym- it was attacked earlier today." Red paused, searching for his son's reaction. A shadow fell over Ash's eyes, hiding them from view. He continued knowing Ash would want to know all that Red knew. "Ethan- your uncle Gold- was hurt, really badly. I still don't know how badly it was just that it's bad enough that he needs surgery. You remember what that is?"_

_A redundant question but he got a nod nonetheless. Ash rubs his chest a second later._

_"Daisy and Violet were mostly fine when they were found, just unconscious with a slight bruising. But Lily and ... Kasume... they still haven't been found yet. It was believed that whoever attacked them, took them with them. Probably tried to take all four if I had to guess, found and partially stopped by Gold."_

_This was going to be hardest part. Ash had mostly quiet but he can never too sure how he will react._

_"I- I volunteered to be part of the search party and investigation. I- I know I promised your mother I would no longer be part of the Taskforce and that I'm retired but.. but Gold- Ethan is my friend, I can't just sit back and wait. Not when I can help. Not while his girls are out there, scared, hurt and alone."_

_Red looked away. He promised his family that he'd be here, with them. No more missions, no more Taskforce, no more disappearances with no contact with days on end. He promised, especially with another one on the way. He missed a lot of Ash's firsts because of his unnecessarily demanding job of the nearly undefeated Kanto Champion and head of an independent global operative taskforce. He stepped down from both positions. While on paper, Lance is now the Kanto Champoin, it hasnt been publicly annouced yet._

_All to be with his wife and children. To be there. If the roles were reversed, hell, if it was Red and his family, all his friends would be the first to take action._

_Red felt a weight pressing against his side. Looking down, he saw that it was Ash hugging him, giving him a wide but pricing stare._

_"Just make sure to come back to us. Please."_

_Red nearly wept. Arceus, what had he done to be blessed with such a kindhearted, compassionate, forgiving, and understanding son? Ash may look like him but he was very much like his mother, it was those traits hidden within the raised to be a villain woman that attracted him to her. What did he do to deserve them in his life. Delia Ketcum was the woman Hanako was never allow to become._

_Red hugged his son tightly before tucking him in again. Pichu took merely a second of thinking before snuggling up to his new owner. Neither of Red's Raichu nor Delia's Pikachu had expected their egg to hatch yet, so the new parents were just as surprised as the rest of them. Both were extremely smug after Red check him over and concluded that he was healthy and very strong for a newly hatched Pichu. Dexter, Red's pokedex, confirmed that Pichu has both Volt Tackle and electro ball as egg moves. A rarity in the Pichu lines, most lines have only Volt Tackle._

_The father smiled down at his son, who didn't take very long to fall asleep. Red gave the room he was once raised in that now belong to his son one last look before silently making his way out, gently closing the behind him._

_'Now for the hardest part.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and subscribe if you like to.


	3. When life gives you...whatever the equivalent of lemons is

_**Chapter 2 When life gives you... whatever the Pokemon world equivalent of lemons is...** _

_**Part 1** _

_**Kanto, Japan** _

_**April 1st, XX97** _

_**7:29pm** _

_Today couldn't possibly get any worse than right now for Ash. Two of his Pokemon are in critical condition, his brand new school uniform was torn beyond repair, he hurts in ways he didn't think was possible until this very moment, and the part that will get him in trouble with his over controlling uncle, he missed the first day of school. Maybe Ash should've pretended to be sick like his instincts and guts told him to, they never fail him. He just tends to ignore them. After having a day like today, he's never ignoring them ever again. That's a promise._

_"It can't get any worse than this." He mumbled under his breath._

_"HEY YOU!"_

_'Forget I said anything.'_

* * *

Ruby eyes blinked rapidly as the sun rose slowly outside the window. Last night's dream escaped Ash as he continued to venture onwards into the waking world. The details are blurred but he just knows it's the same one he's had for the past four years, the night he last saw his father. Rubbing his eyes, he took notice that his cheeks were wet. Great, just great. It would seem that he had cried sometime during the night.

"Pichu!" He called out for his trusted partner, only for the small baby mouse not to answer. Before he could begin to ponder, yesterday's events came back to him like a freight train.

"That right, he evolved and mom returned him back to his pokéball."

Ash guessed that he had to start his morning routine without his starter. He would have started with his usual jog but he woke up a little too late for that, so he went off to the bathroom instead. A quick shower and other things, rushed back to his room. He wondered what should he wear, his school uniform, or his everyday casual. In the end, he chose the uniform, he figured he wouldn't have time to change once he gets to Viridian City. He reached for his trainer belt only to notice that it was empty of its pokéballs.

"What the...."

He blanched. His pokemon-

"MOM!"

Ash rushed downstairs in such a hurry that he tripped on the second step. Delia was so startled by her son, she didn't notice she clutched the picture she was holding close to her wildly beating heart.

"Oh my, Ash! Are you alright hon?"

Ash groan and rubbed his aching head but otherwise reassured her.

"Yeah mom, just a little bruise."

She smile at her boy, reminding her everyday of her husband's own clumsy nature. A genius when it came to battling, but couldn't walk two steps without faceplanting on floor if it wasn't an emergency. Most days, Ash is as graceful as she is but every once in while he'd get a klutz attack like no tomorrow.

Familiar ruby eyes filled a youthful innocence that she never got to see in her husband brought her back.

"Here, let me..."

She helped her son off the floor. He dusted himself off until his eyes wondered to the picture still her hand.

"What's that?" He asked, pointed at the half burnt picture.

"What?" She glanced down, finally realizing what she was holding. "Oh nothing, sweetie."

She hid it quickly behind her back, which didn't fool her son one bit. He rolled his eyes, his red eyes turning into a blueish-purple. Using his telekentic powers to summon the photo to him. Delia tried to use her powers to get it back but was quickly cut off by her son's boosted powers. Realization overcame Ash as he finally looked at the photograph. A good portion of it was darkened from the burns but it was obvious that it was a picture his mother's most favorite day, her wedding day.

He winced. While there are hundreds of copies of this photo (for this exact reason mind you) it didn't stop him from feeling guilty knowing it was his newly evolved starter that caused to it burn. 

"Oh, um... jeez mom, I'm really sorry..."

Delia sniffed.

"I don't - I don't even know I'm so worked up over it, there's still dozens of these laying about. I- I just m-miss him so much."

I do too. Ash desperately wanted to say but it was like his mouth was sewn shut. Ash hated this, his mother would, day after day, desperately try to forget her assumed widowness by dotting on her two children, one of which was old enough to know that what she was doing. Ash at first was wary of his mother new attitude, she went from a resevered, tactful, and snarky woman to one he's only ever seen in animes. Those obliviously ditzy and annoyingly cheerful mothers that are either are suffocating their children with 'love' and 'adoration', or down right neglectful to them in favor of their delusions. Of course his mother chose to be the former.

It was a hard adjustment especially when her older brother came around to 'support' her in her time of need. Which forced her sperate herself from her and her husband's friends. Not even her younger brother was allowed to get close her once more. Delia wished she was fooled by him but without Red around to ground her she nearly spiraled but her children were there who needed her. Ash still shivered his uncle's presence to this day. Going to that man's academy in Viridian near his Gym kept him from keeping a close eye on his family. He knows that his mother speaks with the rest of family by going to Professor Oak's on a nearly daily bases but it's not the same with that man breathing down her neck.

Ash almost forgot why he came down in the first place but one glance at his mother's own Pikachu was enough start up that trainwreck.

"Oh! Mom my Pokemon are missing!" Ash exclaimed, his arms waving around like a demented chicken.

"Oh! They aren't, sweetie. I sent them over to Samuel last night. He wanted to speak with you before you head off to the academy." She reassured her son. "If you go now, I'm sure you won't be that behind schedule."

Ash groaned. He did not have time for this. He hope whatever Professor Oak wanted to talk about wasn't very long, the bus only comes to Pallet Town twice a day. He rushed back upstairs to grab a few essentials. Just as he was grabbing his belt once more, he saw his trusted pocket watch sit innocently on his his desk, right next to a pair of scissors. He glanced between his locket and parents photo several times before making a decision.

_He really didn't have time this._

With scissors and picture in hand he carefully got to work.

* * *

Every step closer to the good professor's lab was another step in filling in more lead into his stomach. Ash can't help but want nothing more to go back home and sleep the day away, and it wasn't because his was tired. No, he simply has a feeling that's screaming at him to go back home and curl up in his bed. But hes a Ketchum, and Ketchums power through it.

_**GohomeGohomeGohome** _

He finally got the lab's gates, 'why did a ten minute walk have to feel like it took a lifetime?'

_**GO HOME!** _

He huffed up and buzzed the bell. The gates opened up in no time.

_**Please...just go home, its safer that way...** _

He walked up the pathway that led up to the professor's home and lab

_**Ash...Please**_...


	4. ...You make a huge mess cuz you don't know how to make lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and the rest of the Pallet Trainer get their starters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is hard... I like Spanish and French better... mistakes were made but I did try to edit them out.

**Chapter 3: ...You make a huge mess cuz you dont know how to make lemonade**

**Part 2**

**Pokemon Center, Viridian City**

**Kanto, Japan**

**April 1st, XX97**

**8:46p.m.**

_"And then what happened?" A young ponytail wearing orange haired trainer asked Ash. He was telling the other ten year old about his day, the same one that lead to him stealing and trashing her bike earlier, as well on how he got into this mess. At least she's letting him explain himself while they wait for an update on his pokemon's condition. "I mean it doesn't seem so bad."_

_"It doesnt get bad until I leave the town-"_

_"Then you should've started there!"_

_"Let me rephrase that- it gets worse after I leave town...*I definitely got dad's ability to get into trouble*... I'm just telling you how shitty my day was from the start."_

_"Language! You're only ten!"_

_"So are you," Ash rebutted. "Where was I?"_

* * *

**Pallet town 7:05am**

Ash really hope this doesn't take too long, the bus could arrive any time now, although it's not supposed to until at least eight-thirty to 9 but Ash really doesn't want to take any chances today. He took a deep breath to calm himself before knocking on the door. His knuckles barely tapped the door when its swung opened, revealing the one Ash did not want see this morning. 

Gary Oak.

"Well, well look at what the Meowth dragged in. I'm sure a good bath will get rid of all that stench! Don't know if it'll help in the looks department though!"

Ash mentally groan. 

"Are you sure you're not just smelling your own breathe? It reeks man!" Ash made a show of looking over Gary. He loudly scoffed. "My looks, have you seen a mirror? It's like you're not even trying anymore."

Ash squinted his eyes as he zeroed in on Gary's forehead.

"Huh"

"What?"

"You got a zit," Ash pointed and poked Gary in same place he was focusing on. Forcing Gary to move aside to finally let Ash in. "Right there!"

"Hey!"

Ash left quickly, leaving his 'rival' to check the mirror for that fable zit. -

_**["Surely, he can't be that vain."** _

_**"Oh but he is, my dear."** _

_**"What's with the accent?"** _

_**"...shudup"]** _

\- He made it up the stairs into the main lab without any trouble, only to bump into another trainer-to-be. A red head that looked eerily like him.

"Ritchie!/Ash!"

The doppelgangers hugged cheerfully. -

_**["You have a twin?"** _

_**"No, he's my cousin. His mom is my Dad's twin sister. This was the first time in months since I've seen him in person."** _

_**"Ah."]** _

\- The cousins tried to catch up with eachother only to talk over the other. They laughed.

"Man, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" Ash reminisced.

"Got it in one, cuz." Ritchie smile sadly. It'll probably be another long time before they can see each other. Both were interrupted before they could continue their little reunion.

"Well isn't this a nice wittle weunion." A mocking voice called. A girl the same age as them walked towards them with a mocking smirk. "Its just so sweet! So tooth rotting!"

"Morning Mosey!" The similar looking boys greeted in unison.

The three stared at one another before burst laughing out loud. The brown haired girl's blue eyes shined with mirth, it was obvious to the three of them that she was mocking Gary behind his back.

Just like Ash, Mosey was wearing her school uniform instead of a traveling outfit like Ritchie and Gary. An orange button up with puffed sleeves and green plated skirt. If that's what the girls have to wear, he'd hate to see the boy's.

_**["I agree with you there. That sounds atrocious!"** _

_**"I know right!"** _

_**"At least your uniform is practical."]** _

The three talked as they waited for Gary and Professor Oak to arrive. Ritchie mention he was heading straight towards Pewter City instead of going to Viridian City as there was no point in stopping there first since the gym leader doesn't accept anybody with less than seven badges. Both Ash and Mosey understood this as they both go to school there and they've both encountered trainers that complained about that condition and from those were utterly defeated by the gym leader after getting the required 7 badges. Considering the school that Ash goes to is both founded and funded by that man, he has seen first hand how that man defeats those trainers on a six-on-six battles with only his first chosen pokemon. Ritchie is still unsure if he should take on that challenge or go to different gym for his final badge. Ash patted his cousin on the back.

At this point, Gary piped in by loudly proclaiming he would beat that gym leader on the first try. Ash would have retorted back but he had seen how that man wrestled his title from his Uncle Blue. Blue was never the same after that match, Gary would be an easy defeat compared to his father who has had that title since he was twelve. So he stayed quiet while the other two rookies scoffed at the notion, no first year rookie has defeated that man since he first joined the ranks two years ago.

Professor Oak joined them at last with a beaming smile and a tray of pokeballs and pokedexes.

"Ah, to be young and so full potential!"

The four straighten themselves and faced the wizened researcher with their full attention. Oak started his grand speech that no doubt these four has heard hundreds of times.

"Every region has their own rules, regulations, and laws that help them work out how to handle Pokemon Trainers. The Kanto Region is currently still using it's old traditions that has yet to change in the last thirty years. At the age of ten anybody who wishes to joins the ranks of Trainer must pass a series of trials, tests, and evaluations. All of them must be completed by the following spring of their tenth year of birth. Once completed, they are given the choice to receive one of three choosen starter pokemon of Kanto from the Regional Professor, or to capture it from the wilderness from just outside their hometown, unless of course they were gifted it by a family member or friend."

Everybody gave Ash a sly look or smirk (or jealous glare courtesy of Gary) which left our young Hero to roll his eyes as a response to their teasing.

_**["*snort* Did you just refer to yourself as a 'hero'? Wow, now whose so full of himself?"** _

_**"I've been referring myself in the third person this entire time and you decide now to judge my narrative style?"** _

_**...** _

_**"Hey, yeah! Why do you narrate in the third person?"** _

_**"The author isn't very good at writing 1st person pov."** _

_**"What?"** _

_**"Moving on"]** _

Oak carried on with his speech.

"This past year ten young aspiring trainers-to-be from our quaint little town were giving the privilege of testing themselves to see if they have what it takes to gain chance to become Pokémon Trainers. Of these ten, it was only you four that succeeded in passing every test you were given, overcame any and all trial you faced, and showed that you were more than ready head out into this great and wonderous world in the journey of the lifetime!"

The pre-teens cheered, wide toothy smiles graced the children's faces as they looked on with awe at their sponsor.

"Mosey Fleur, please step up and choose your starter."

Mosey did as instructed. In front of her were three Pokeballs with unique designs to differentiate between the three. She was shocked and surprised to see pokeballs different from the standard red and white. She looked at the good professor with a questioning glance, Oak said nothing but gave the lone female trainer a knowing and encouraging smile with a conspiring wink. Something that did not go unnoticed by the other occupants.

"In the world, three elements were unanimously chosen to used as a base for the three starter pokemon in each region. These three elements are none other than; Fire, known for it's fierce ferocity and unrelenting determination, they forge for their own path! Water, with cunningness and adaptability alongside deep seated loyalties, they hold secrets like no other! And Grass, with power and wisdom of nature at their command, they are so much more than guardians and protectors of mother nature!"

The four were once again struck speechless by the Professor who during his speech had moved to stand beside incubator that house the three pokeballs.

"In Kanto, the starter pokemon chosen are none other than, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle! Choose wisely my students."

At the call of each name, Oak released said starter. Mosey gave each of them a measuring look, holding eye contact with every one of them, giving the Squirtle the longest stare.

"I choose..." still giving Squirtle the most intense stare. "Bulbasaur!"

Squirtle gave out a disappointed sigh at same time as Gary released a relieving one. Both Ash and Ritchie tried to stifle their snickers. Unsuccessfully might I add.

_**["You guys are just messing with him, right?"** _

_**"Yeah, kinda jerk-ish of us but he'd probably do the same to us if he was given the chance. We all knew he wanted Squirtle, we just wanted to tease him before he can get it. Besides everybody already decided what they wanted long before today."** _

_**"What about you?"** _

_**"Me?"** _

_**"Uhhum"** _

_**"Well... My starter was gifted to me by my parents. He was technically registered as my parents pokemon until I got my license and have it registered under my name."** _

_**"Oh."]** _

"Ritchie Moore?"

He was called up as soon as Mosey was given her pokédex and five extra pokeballs. He didn't have enough patience to continue Mosey's little charade.

"I choose Charmander!"

"Char char!" The little lizard happily jumped into the red head's arms.

The poor little Squirtle looked so dejected that it wasn't either of their first choice, not that Gary noticed as he immediately snatched up the little turtle happily twirled with in his arms with a joyous squeal. His fellow trainers gave him knowing looks. 

Embarrassed, Gary cleared his throat.

"Of course the best pokemon was left with the best future pokemon master!"

"Right!" The other three chorused, snickering under their breath.

"Humpth!"

Professor Oak gestured for Ash to stand where the others stood. With a click of a button, a fourth pokeball was revealed, one that looked more like the standard red and white than the other three but with a yellow lightening bolt stamped on it.

Ash smirked as gazed down at the overly familiar pokeball of his own starter. 

"I choose..."

His partner, his companion, his brother in all but blood and species.

"PIKACHU!"

Then all them were promptly electrocuted.

* * *

_Ash gave his new little friend a very Meowth caught the Pidgy looked. The orange haired trainer gave him a very unimpressed stare._

_"Seriously?"_

_"Pikachu does not like to be in his pokéball. They were very much aware of what was going to happen once he was released."_

_She thought about for awhile the shrugged._

_"Fair enough."_

_Before she could ask for him to continue his tale, his name was called over the intercom._

_"Hold that thought, brb."_

_She nodded as she watched him walk to counter to speak with the nurse attending to it. She had the strangest feeling it will be a long while before she'll get to hear the rest of the story deep within her guts. Her gut feeling were usually never wrong..._

_BOOM!!!_

_She didn't spent a second more into pondering it as she was called into action._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ritchie's last name is "Gettum" or smth like that but I have a plan for that name to pop up later. ;)
> 
> Comment (or don't I'm not forcing anyone)


	5. Double the- Did somebody say Trouble?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Rocket appears... Have they always been this boring to write?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going on in this story that sometimes I feel I've bitten off more then I can chew. I knew from the moment I started writing the prologue that this was going to be a big project. You'll see what I mean when I get to the Pewter Gym part.

_**Chapter 4 Double the- Did somebody say Trouble?!** _

_**Pokémon Center, Viridian City** _

_**Kanto, Japan** _

_**April 1st, XX97** _

_**11:17pm**_

Ash could see that the older girl wanted him to continue but she was interrupted before she ask by his name being called. He didn't show it but he was immensely relieved that they were interrupted. What happened next was simply a series of unfortunate and mindboggling events that Ash just couldn't begin to explain or describe. So he just told her that he'll be right back. Nurse Joy patiently waited for him to arrive at the front desk with his pokémon.

"Good news! These little ones are completely healthy but I'd recommend that your pikachu and spearow stay for an overnight observation. The damage they sustained are far to great for them to safely to go out at this time."

Ash nodded, not daring to look at the nurse in the eyes knowing full well that she was silently reprimanding him for his carelessness.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy and don't worry, I wont be leaving anytime soon."

She softly smiled. She motioned for her assistant to bring out a gurney with the two previously mentioned pokemon. Ash was very much relieved to see the two as healthy as one can be covered in bandages.

"Pikachu, hey buddy... how are ya feeling?"

"Chaa~"

"That's good."

He turned to the spearow who has refused to look at him.

"As for you... don't ya worry, I'll release ya back into the wild as soon as Nurse Joy gives us the all clear to leave."

Spearow gave the trainer a surprise squawk. The trainer was just going to release it? Just like that?

Ash chuckled, as if reading the poor flying type's mind. (Wouldn't put it him to do just that.)

"I never force you or any other pokemon to stay with me if they didn't want to. If they wanted to find happiness elsewhere then I will let them be. Of all the spearows, you were the most injured and so needed the most medical attention as soon as possible. If I didn't capture you, then there was a chance you might not have made it. So just focus on healing yourself, soon you'll get to be reunited with the rest of your flock."

**Boom!!!**

Ash lost his footing when the explosion hit. Pikachu and Spearow squeaked and squawked in alarm. Ash reached out to steady the gurney that he nearly knocked over in his haste to recover his footing. He quickly turned around and made sure stand in front of his two injured pokemon, covering them case something bad was happening.

Ash look towards where the explosion came, only to find that most left side of the roof blown wide open and carved in.

' _What the...'_

Smoke was just barely clearing up when noticed two tall silhouettes through it. Behind his brown contacts, his red eyes began to glow a bright baby blue with a slight twinge of purple-y blue mixed in. ' _Who the hell are they?'_

"Hey! Who do you think you are, coming here and destroying public property like this?!" Shouted the orange haired trainer that Ash had spent nearly the entire evening with. ' _Damn forget to get her name.'_

"Who are we?"

" _Well, little boys and girls, let us enlighten you!"_

"Prepare for Trouble-

" _And make it double!_

"To protect the World from devastation!

" _To unite all peoples within our own nation!_

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love!

" _To extend our reach to the stars above_!

"Jessie!"

" _James_!"

"Team Rocket blasts off with at speed of light."

" _Surrender now or prepare to fight!"_

"Meowth! Dat's right!"

The female trainer and Ash shared a looked.

"Did you get any of that?" Ash pointed at the villains. She shocked her head. "Me neither."

The girl turned back to the intruders with dark and menacing glare.

"That doesn't explain why you decided to break down the Pokémon Center!" 

"Isn't it obvious you little twerpette," the woman proclaimed as Jessie shouted from her perch in the Meowth shaped air balloon. "We're here to steal all the rare and valuable pokemon here!"

"Well, there isn't any rare or valuable Pokemon here, just the sick and injured!" Nurse Joy piped in with a telephone in hand also giving them glare. She probably just finished calling Officer Jenny for back up.

"Doesn matta ei'er way! We're still gonna steal 'em!"

' _Dear Arceus! Did that Meowth just talked!'_

"Starting with those two!" The man called James pointed towards Ash. More specifically, behind him.

' _Oh hell nah! These guys did not just threaten **my** pokemon!_'

Ash felt his duel type energy spike and surge with his anger at these buffoons. The girl tensed as she struggled to breath with the heaviness of the air surrounding them. She reach to take hold of Ash to ground herself. "I can't breathe!" She thought to herself or at least she thought she did as her words resounded deep into Ash's mind. Her mental intrusion was enough for snap Ash out it to ground himself. He quickly suppressed his psychic powers and cut off the accidental connection. He can deal with that later.

"You're not stealing any Pokemon today." Ash reached behind him and unclipped a pokeball of one his more battle ready friends. Turning to the girl he spoke even softer than he had all night. "We'll have to have to distract them until Officer Jenny arrives."

"Right!"

She too had a pokeball at hand.

"Oh! If it's a battle you want-

"Then it's a battle you'll get!"

"Koffing!/ Ekans! Go!"

Ash had the strangest sensation, something was urging him to pull out his Pokédex and scan the two pokemon. He tried to fight it but it prove to have a greater force than he did, Ash was very glad at the moment that he was ambidextrous and can easily switch between hands at a second's notice or else he would have been seen as idiot. He still felt like one, pulling out his pokédex like that, in the middle of a soon to be battle. Ash made a confused sound when he realized everyone allowed him to use his pokedex and let it finish scanning the two pokemon. He looked over at more experienced trainer.

"Its consider good conduct and sportsmanship to allow a trainer with a pokedex to scan unknown pokemon before battle."

Ash nodded, sweatdropping. Apparently even villians follow this non-spoken rule. Not the weirdest thing he's seen all day.

' _I'm gonna have to make a list, aren't I? At least it buying us some time.'_

"Queenie! Battle time!"

"Staryu! On stage!"

Dexter chimed in with Staryu's info. Seriously? Not now.

"Hubba! Hubba! Wha a babe!" Cried out the talking Meowth with hearts in his eyes as he drooled at the sight of Queenie, a female meowth with a bright and shiny red bow around her neck.

She made a disgusted huff at more untamed meowth. Ash silently laughed, knowing full well his little diva of pokemon was much more than a pretty face. She would not take it well if she was treated like some porcelain doll like the male Meowth was making her out to be.

"Ya will never ha'e'ta fight an'er day in ya life if ya come with us! That twerp would ne'er force you to battle again!"

' _Uh oh'_

" _I'm sorry, I did not just hear you call **my** master a **twerp**! For your information, I absolutely love battling, I have yet to lose a fight and I'm not about start now with a bunch of weaklings!"_

' _Yeah... that's not good.'_

"Queenie, hit them with a quick attack!"

"Staryu, water gun!"

Two direct hits.

"Smokescreen!"

' _Damn! We're blinded!'_

"Language!"

"Did I say that aloud?"

"Yes!"

_'Jeez, why is she so loud?'_

The two rookies coughed as tried to make out their surroundings.

"Spear! ( _Here, I'll help!)"_

Spearow let out a gust to clear the room. Only to reveal that Team Rocket are gone.

"Where'd they go?"

"Pika!"

The two look over at the injured pikachu pointing down the hall that they notice nurse Joy scurry down earlier, just before the battle. Oh no. They quickly returned their pokemon into their pokeballs before hurrying down the hall themselves.

"Please stop!"

"Nurse Joy!" The two called out as they heard the nurse beg.

"Oh no need for that! We'll just be taking these to go!"

The trio were sucking up the pokeballs in some kind of vacuum machine.

' _Machine... technology... electricity!'_

"Pikachu! Short-circuit that thing with thundershock!"

"Pika! ( _Gotcha!)_ "

Ash threw his starter right into the air, letting fly towards the thieves.

"PIKACHUUUU!!!"

Just as Ash wanted, the move caused the machine to short-circuit. Unfortunately, that also caused it to produce a second explosion that not only blew another hole in the roof but also send Team Rocket blasting off.

"Hehe... at least the pokeballs are safe, right?" He sheepishly shrugged at two female humans with him.

It wasn't long after that the police finally arrived alongside the fire department and paramedics. Taking statement from all three human witnesses and checking them over as well as inspecting the damage done. The pokemon center declared unsafe to house both pokemon and human for time being. Nurse Joy was able get the back up generator up and running, to send all the current pokemon she nursing back to health to the nearest pokemon center in Pewter City. Both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny pitched in to get the two trainers a hotel room for the night as reward for stopping Team Rocket from stealing all those pokemon.

Ash didn't say anything but he felt that there was something more going on. But he couldn't put his finger on it. It was just one of those feelings.

' _This was so troublesome.'_

He quickly fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Everything just faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and then we're all caught up on with the Fanfiction fic. Then I'll post chapters simultaneously on both sites. Maybe a day or two apart.  
> Comment if you like.


	6. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this very late but I had completely forgotten to actually post this after I finished editing it. But its here now so enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter 5 It's a beautiful day, isnt it?** _

_**Viridian City** _

_**Kanto, Japan** _

_**April 2nd, XX97** _

_**7:15am** _

Ash was already up and dressed when there was a knock at his door. The female trainer groaned from her side of the room before burying herself further into the bedsheets. He had a feeling he knew exactly who was at the door, and he was already dreading opening it. So imagine his surprise when it wasn't the Viridian City's Pokémon Academy of Strategic Science's principal's secretary but his very own godfather. Ash lost all decorum at the sight of his favorite uncle and jumped right into the older man's arms. Seeing Lance was an unexpected surprise but not an unwelcomed one.

"We need to talk." Lance whispered into his godson's ear. Ash nodded, trying to hold back the tears. 

* * *

When Misty awoke, it was nearing eight, she almost didn't recognized her surroundings until last night's memories played through her mind. She looked over to the other bed that she remembered the boy crashed on only to find it already made but had a snoozing Pikachu and spearow along with a backpack. She checked the in suite bathroom to find it both recently used (if the receding steam was any indication) and empty. The boy wasn't truly gone as his pokemon and supplies were still here but she wondered where he wandered off to.

"Pikapi?"

Misty was startled by the groggy Pikachu who was scanning the room, mostly likely for it's trainer. Spearow was also waking up, the poor little things. They're still healing aren't they? The two gave her some questioning looks, probably asking her if she'd had seen their trainer. She doesn't remember if he ever introduced himself to her, nor her to him for that matter.

"Sorry little guy, just woke up as well but hey, if you let me get ready, we'll look for your trainer together!"

The cute little mouse beamed at her in agreement.

It didnt take long for her to be dressed and ready, when traveling on the road it's best to pack up as quickly and efficiently as one can though she did make sure to at least shower considering she wont know when she'll be able to take one again. She left the room, followed by the two pokemon.

An elevator ride later, they were entering the lobby. Apparently they didn't have to search very far or very long as the boy they were looking for was right there at the front desk. A strict looking woman with short violet-blue hair and a well-fitted black and grey dress reprimanding him. In his arms was Queenie, the female meowth the younger rookie owned, who did not look too pleased the woman, looking far too ready to slash at the woman. The trainer did not defend himself in any capacity.

"Pika..." the small mouse let out a threatening hiss, letting out small sparks from its cheek sacs. This surprised Misty.

"Don't let it happen again, Mr Ketchum. As for your punishment, you will be confined to your dorm for the rest of the week and your weekend home visit revoked. You will also not be allowed to participate in next weekend's trip to the Safari Zone. Do I make myself clear?"

Ketchum mumbled something under his breath.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Principal Lady!" Ketchum barely raised his voice above a trembling whisper but his speech was clear and it seemed to satisfy the woman. She turned and left the hotel without another word.

"Hey-"

The boy jumped and quickly faced her with his pokemon ready to take action. He relaxed at seeing her. 

"Oh, it just you."

She smiled at the trainer, who smiled back shyly.

Sorry. About. That. -Break- Was. Not. Pleased. With. Me.

Misty whole being soften as she watch the trainer revert back to using sign language just like when she first fished him out of the river. Remembered how he would switch between normal speech and sign during his story. If he couldn't sign it, he struggled to say it. 

"So, who was that anyway?"

She. Was. -pause- "Principal Lady. She runs the Pokémon Academy of Strategist Science here in Viridian."

"Lady?"

"Laa•deé."

Weird but okay.

"So you go to PASS?"

The red eyed boy nodded. He motioned her to follow him. He led to her the hotel's cafeteria. Hey, free food is free food.

Wait. Red eyes. Could've sworn they were brown yesterday.

No. Must've been a trick of the lights.

They quickly grabbed their breakfast along with pokemon food the three outside their balls. It was until they sat down to eat that Misty saw something peculiar about the Meowth, her big red bow wasnt a bow at all but a collar. She immediately recognized the design on the tag as one assigned to support and assisting pokemon. She was surprised by that, most support pokemon usually end up being a trainer's starter or if she remember her studies correctly, a trainer's starter ended up being a support pokemon after some traumatizing event or other while travelling. Then she felt silly wondering that, his Pikachu just evolved a few days ago, baby pokemon like Pichu wouldn't be able to handle the gruelling and intense training needed to become a support and assistant pokemon. That did beg the question on why the other needed such a pokemon in the first place, other than being selectively mute, he seemed sound and stable.

"I'm not very good at being around people outside my family. I tend to have catatonic panic attacks and..." he started to trail off while staring at his half finished plate. "It gets pretty bad sometimes."

It didn't take alot to notice very obvious ticks now that it was pointed out to her. The way his hand twitched whenever others approached near their table, how his eyes never meets hers. How he flinches whenever somebody begins speak loudly over everybody the room, shoulders tensed, body ready to move at moments notice. Queenie was ready to take action from her spot on the floor, making sure to flash her collar, more specifically her tag, at anybody who got too close. She was well trained for her job.

Now she feels bad that she said her musings outloud without meaning to. It probably brought some unpleasant memories.

"I'm sorry I asked that. I didn't realize I was talking outloud."

The younger trainer's eyes widen in surprise as he looked straight at her. His eyes first showed his surprise then it quickly morphed into another emotion, he was horrified. This made her confused, why was he horrified? 

"I- I-" His became short and shallow. "I'm sorry!"

The last thing she saw of the boy was his big bright red yet lifeless eyes glisten with unshed tears. He and his pokemon were gone in blink of an eye.

She never even got his name.

* * *

Misty was a lot of things but she was not about to leave a friend in need. Yes, she didn't know the other kid's name nor if he actually considered her a friend but that changes nothing! They went through something crazy and came out alive, that had to count for something! She began searching throughout the town, kinda hoping he didn't go back to his school. She doesn't know what she'll do if he did.

She didn't mean for him to have a panic attack. She doesn't know what she said or did for him to start to panic but then again you never know what could possibly trigger a person with an anxiety disorder.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to stay with me?"

She heard it just as was walking by a park with a comically large fountain. Red Eyes was there sitting at the edge of the fountain talking with his pokemon. He looked fine but she isn't quite sure what to think, it's not like she's an expert on these types of things or people.

"I'm not a traveling trainer. I'm not much of a trainer anyway, I've raised pokemon before but usually with guidance from my parents. This will be my first time taking care of pokemon without my mother's supervision."

"Spear ro row! Spearow!"

"I- I'm not sure..." he trailed off with such a dejected tone, like he doesn't believe he can do it on his own.

Well that won't do.

"But that's all part of becoming a trainer and going on journey!"

He visibly jumped, both his Poké-help and Starter jumped into action, ready to defend their human. Spearow also looked like it was wanting to join in as well.

"W-what-" he looked hesitantly at her. What do you mean?

"As you probably already know, there are so many different types of trainers, such as regular trainers, specialists, rangers, breeders, coordinators, performers, and pokemon researchers!"

He nodded along, being both a pupil and mentee of the great Professor Oak as well as a student of a elite pokemon school, he knew this and more. Misty sat next to him, speaking more softly as to not startle him anymore than he already is as she see he was still quite shaken by her unexpected and unannounced appearance.

"Many knew exactly what they wanted to be long before setting out on their, others had no idea and just drifted along until something called out to them. Some just want to see what the world has to offer, others want to uncover the many mysteries our planet has hidden away from us. There are those who seek out thrill and adventure, while some wish to find peace among nature. To bring out strength from their pokemon or to show off beauty even with or from the most unappealing looking pokemon."

Red Eyes was definitely raptured by her passionate outlook. His once lifeless eyes flickered with something.

"Do you know what they all had in common?"

He shook his head.

"They had no idea what they were getting themselves into!"

That made the anxious boy crack a smile.

"Everybody has to start somewhere. Take me for example!" He tilt his head in question. "Yes! I want to be the greatest water pokemon master ever! Better than my mother who was the strongest Water Master in all of Kanto-Jhoto! There hasn't been anyone like her since her passing and I want surpass her and take on her legacy. My sisters say I will never reach there, that I will never amount to anything, that I should stay home take over the family business just like them. But! My dad doesn't believe that! He thinks that if I work hard enough and overcome every challenge I face then I will one day achieve my dream too. He told me that my mother once felt like she will never her reach goal of becoming a Water Master and an Elite Trainer. That she would be nothing more a ballet dancer and actress. Mom... she loved theatre and dance but... she loved pokemon and pokemon battles so much more. I know I'm not as graceful in dancing or as good as actress as my sisters. If there's anything I'm better at than them, its battles and connecting with pokemon..."

Misty couldn't help but succumb to her memories.

"My dad- he said he understood. From young age his brothers would tell him he wasn't good enough... that didn't stop him from being the first of his brothers to reach his dream, accomplish his goal. When I first set out I didn't realize just how hard being out there is, especially alone with no friends. But I can't give up! I won't!"

She turned to the boy with a great roaring flame in her eyes. "What about you? What's your dream? If you have one, that is."

The boy she was starting to referr to as Red in her head due to his crimson eyes turned away from with an unsure frown.

"I- I don't know anymore."

An odd choice of words.

"What did it used to be?"

He didn't answer. But that's ok, she thought. He has time to make a new dream.

"Well you can always find a new one!"

Red gave her quizzingly stare.

"How?"

"By looking for it silly!"

She giggled at the look he gave her. Oh this is going to be so much fun.

"This isn't going to make much sense for now but trust me, it will someday!" She took a deep breath and allowed herself to calm down. She doesn't want to make too confusing. "Have you ever had this feeling? A feeling that's urging you to go somewhere? Calling out to you, whispering to you, 'come find me'?" Red didn't move but his his eyes flashed, flickering with something. "A voice deep inside you... it's you. That voice inside you is who you are, it wants, pleading and begging, you to find it and set it free! Sometimes... to do just that you have to leave! Leave your home, family, and everybody and everything that you ever knew. That's what your journey is for! To find yourself and who you are... who you're ment to be. You just have to take that first step!"

She gave him the biggest smile filled with as much as joy and excitement as she could muster. He was looking straight at her, in eyes. This time she saw it, what his eyes have been flickering with. She didn't realize it until that moment what Red had been missing in his eyes. It faded away as quickly as it appeared.

"Is it really that simple?"

"Nothing is really that simple. But you don't have to do it alone, there's always a helping hand waiting."

With a softer smile and tone, she stuck out her hand for him to take.

He took a moment, staring at before hesitantly reaching for it with his own.

That is until...

"Mr Ketchum!"

They both turn to see a tall burly man imposing at one of the numerous entrances of the small park. He glared directly at the school boy who flinched and held his hand close as if he was burned.

"I- I'm so sorry but I'm l-late to meet my te-eachers. I have to g-go, I hope we can meet a-again!"

He hesitantly walked towards the scary man.

"Wait!" He turned to look back her. "If you change your mind... I'll be leaving to Pewter City at noon. If you want to come with, meet me then."

He said nothing, didn't acknowledge her in any way other than looking straight into her eyes, just turned around and walked away.

* * *

They parted ways around 10 and it was now 1159, and Misty for the life of her, couldn't tell you why she waited. She stood there at the entrance to route 2 and Viridian Forest practically looking like an idiot waiting for some boy. A boy she might never see again, who never once introduced himself... but still, something told her to wait just a little bit longer.

1200

She didn't see a sign of him.

_'Why did I even bother?'_

She turned around and marched into road.

"Wait!"

She turned around just in time to see the red eyed boy running towards her. She almost didn't recognized him as he wore a completely different outfit from his school uniform along with a bright red and white limited edition league hat and spiky black hair pointing in all different directions.

"Sorry, I hope it's not too late to take you up on that offer, is it?"

All the tension in her body left her as she watched the boy stick out his hand the same she did to him earlier. She couldn't help return his shy and awkward smile with a cocky smirk of her own as she took his hand.

"Never!"

"Oh! I almost forgot, my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"Misty Williams from Cerulean City!"

"Nice to meet you Misty."

"And the same to you too, Ash."

They didn't know it but today, their lives changed and their destinies intertwined forever. Not that they will ever know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you ask... yes, I was in fact listening to the Moana soundtrack while writing this chapter.  
> Hope I see you down in the comments below!🙃


End file.
